vanillaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
The following commands can be used in-game to perform certain actions: *'/start' will allow you to start a new game, teleporting you hundreds of thousands of blocks from any other players. Be careful when using this command as it will result in the deletion of your existing /home, your inventory, and the contents of your ender chest. *'/home' will teleport you to your home location. Your home location must be set by a staff member; using /sethome does not work here. *'/sharehome (name)' will allow you to share your home location with another player. Make sure only to use this command if you fully trust the player with whom you will be living. Use this if somebody moves in with you before they send a mod request asking to have their home set. The Mods will not set a home where /sharehome should be used. *'/tell (name) (message)' will send a private message to an online player. ( @ can be used in place of /tell) *'/reply (message)' will reply to your most recently received private message. (@@ can be used in place of /reply) *'/spawn' will teleport you to the server's spawn area, where you can find a villager trading post, list of rules and warps, and Ender Portal. *'/tpa (name)' will send a teleport request to another player. Do not abuse this. If a player does not accept your request, do not spam this command. *'/tpaccept' or /tpdeny will respond to a pending teleport request from other players. *'/help' will display a list of commands. *'/modreq (message)' will send a request to the moderators. They will see it even if none are online at the moment and will respond when they get the chance. This can be used to request a sethome or to report another player (however, we ask that you try to keep player reports to the forums). *'/modreq sethome' will send a request to the moderators to set your home. Please ensure that you are standing where you want your /home coordinates to be when you send the request. Once sent, you can continue doing whatever you were doing before and a moderator will set it when they get the request. *'/ch L' allows you to enter local chat, which can only be heard by users within 1000 blocks of you. Use for this communicating with friends who live close by. *'/ch G' allows you to enter global chat, which can be heard by everyone. *'/redeem' will redeem any diamonds you have earned by voting for our server, along with any bonus diamonds you may have. *'/lockette (line number) (name)' allows you to add multiple names to locked items, such as chests, doors, furnaces, and enchanting tables. You can add two names in addition to your own by adding the name to line 3 or 4. You must right-click the sign with nothing in your hand before you can execute this command. *'/damage' if activated via donations; allows you to toggle any damage protection perks such as no fall or hunger damage for a more realistic Vanilla experience. *'/protect' if activated via donations; allows you to turn on or off protection for a 50 metre radius around your home location. *'/waypoint set (number)' if activated via donations; allows you to set a personal waypoint. *'/waypoint (number)' if activated via donations; allows you to teleport to the specified waypoint.